


It's just you and me and the wreckage of the world

by Robin_in_a_hoodie



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Gen, Spoilers, more to be added when i know where this ship is headed, probably?, teen and up because horror and because young sailor peter lukas swears like a sailor, the apocalypse happens like 20 years too early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_in_a_hoodie/pseuds/Robin_in_a_hoodie
Summary: The apocalypse is here and a child is adoptedI have zero direction for this, so the major death thing is because I have no idea where I'm going with this but knowing this show someone will die. Tags and characters will be added when i know what's happening.
Kudos: 17





	It's just you and me and the wreckage of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i get better as i go on??? comments are appreciated!

Big blue ocean.

It stretches.

He can't see the end.

It blurs into the sky at some point.

He thinks he's been looking for a while.

Big blue ocean. H

should check the time.

Sea.

He doesn't check.

No waves.

Quite.

Endless blue.

He should really move before someone shows up.

Blue.

The next thing he knows, his thigh hurts like hell. He hit the ground? He fell. Was there a wave? He thought he stood firm enough to avoid falling over that.

He dragged himself up and looked overboard, where his ship was stuck in a patch of sand. It's not unheard of to get stuck in hidden patches of sand, but not this far from a shore. He's not anywhere near a shore, he's far further than his tiny ship should be, and yet. He's stuck on a patch of sand. And when he looks up, the sand is an actual shore. It keeps on going, buildings and people covering what was a smooth horizon not a minute ago.

He goes into the tiny cabin to see if his crewmate (and technically, captain) of the day knows why or how this happened, but it's empty. The rest of the ship is, too. It doesn't take long to check twice.

Nathaniel could disappear at will, of course. He already had all of his gifts under control, but he wouldn't do that. He knows better than to leave his cousin stranded in the middle of the ocean.

Maybe it was him that moved, than. No, no, he can hear people. There are other people not far from the water. He sees them. He hears them. His mind is too clear and sharp, and there are people. A lot. 

Maybe Nathaniel left because he knew that they aren't in the middle of the ocean anymore. How would he know that, or how it is, remains a mystery. But it could be.

He hops onto the shore, not graceful but no one needs to know, and heads to the town. If Nathaniel is comfortable leaving the ship alone, so is he.

The town is strange. Everything is broken, there are several fires, people are running and screaming and seemingly coming out of buildings he could swear are empty. There's a tsunami warning, but it feels wrong. He can't place why. 

He tries stopping a person. He's ignored. He tries again. Is he invisible? He tries again, this time grabbing a man's shoulder. The man shakes him off and goes on.

So he can touch people. Therefore they can most likely see him and hear him. They probably can tell they are being touched, since they can shake his touch off. 

He's picking up his pace, trying to find anyone that will answer him, deep dread climbing up to his chest and throat. He grabs a woman by the forarm, and when she can't brush him off she finally, finally looks at him. But before he can ask anything she starts screaming at him to let go.

"She won't help you." Peter lets her go and turns around so fast he almost losses his balance. "Don't blame her, she scared."

It's a kid, sitting on the ground in a corner of some building.

"Of the tsunami?"

"Yeah." The kid doesn't sound scared. "But I don't think it's coming. It's been going on for days." The kid is tired. P

gets on his knee in front of the kid. "Days?"

"I don't know how long."

"Right."

"But the sun went down…" the kid lifts seven fingers, "this many times, I think."

"That's a long time."

"It is. The su-no-my came a few times."

"It did?"

"It's a big wave, right?"

"Yes."

"So it did."

"And than what?" 

The kid shrugs. Peter sighs.

"Where are your parents?"

"I dunno. Mom can't move much, but she not home."

"And your dad?"

"I don't know."

"Right."

Peter gets up from the ground and turns to go away, only to hear the kid getting up and running until they're side by side. He slows down only a little.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I don't wanna be alone, and no other persons talks to me. Is it ok if I stay with you?" 

Peter sighs. "I don't know where I'm going."

"So why are you going there?"

"Ah…" he sighs again. "Fine. You can come."

"Yay!"

"But I make the rules and you do as I say, alright?"

"Ok."

They start walking again, slower this time so the kid can keep up. "When did all of this start, anyway?" Peter asks, after a long silence between them, only cut off by the panicked people around them.

"When the big eye in the sky opened." Peter froze.

"The what?"

"The eye?"

Peter saw the sky. It was in his field of vision, of course it was. But he didn't look up. Directly up. Nighty degrees up.

Until now.

And right above his head, staring right at him, was a giant eye in the sky. He didn't tare his gaze from it. "And that's been there… for seven days?"

"This many." Peter didn't look at the kid who was probably holding up fingers.

"That's a long time."

"It is!" 

Peter swears. There was no eye in the sky for the past seven days. Something is very wrong.


End file.
